This invention relates generally to the field of surgical clamps for tissues or organs, and more particularly to clamps that can be used during laparoscopic or other surgery for holding body tissues and organs firmly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,183 (Gourlay, et al.) discloses a laparoscopic spring biased clamp inserted through a trocar. An applicator applies the clamp and releases and removes the clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,518 (McFadden) discloses a laparoscopic clamp with an applicator for opening and closing a clamp which is levered and provides rotation for the clamp application portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,881 (Meredith) discloses an abdominal clip and applicator with upper and lower teeth spaced apart and not in contact with each other when the clamp is closed.
A problem often exists in surgery in that the clamps often slip due to the amount of fluids, blood and other foreign matter in the area of surgery, or due to the fact that in extracting or dislodging tissues or organs a large force is often applied. Therefore, there is a need for surgical clamps for laparoscopic or open surgery which provide for increased and more positive gripping of the tissue or organ to insure a firm non-slipable hold during surgical operations.